


Came Here to Forget

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breakups, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is still reeling after a breakup. So is her friend, Rob. Self-medicating helps, but maybe all they really need is each other.





	Came Here to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Came Here to Forget by Blake Shelton and felt the need to write. Sorry, I like drinking and country music.

You had found your safe haven. As luck would have it, this hotel just happened to have a bar, which meant you wouldn’t have to drag yourself back to the hotel later; drunk and emotional the way you had been doing for the past few weeks.

It was pathetic really. Your ex had dumped you weeks ago, but you couldn’t seem to get over it. You found that drinking yourself into oblivion helped somewhat.

You were already seated at the bar, claiming your spot for the night, and already fully self-medicating when you saw Rob walk in. You noticed him at the same moment he saw you. Your eyes met and he smiled, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. You tilted your head as if to silently ask what he was doing at the bar so late at night. It wasn’t unusual for the cast to go out drinking on con nights, but everyone usually went out together. You were alone for your own reasons, and you wondered what his reason was for being alone as well.

He made his way toward you, still grinning ear to ear.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said when he finally reached you, “I didn’t expect to see anyone else here.”

“Neither did I,” you giggled. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, I just thought I needed a drink tonight. I see you’re reading my mind.”

“Ah, yes. This has been my life for a few weeks.”

“How are you doing anyway?” Rob asked, looking slightly concerned. He knew all about the breakup. In fact, he had been the one to be there for you through all of it. He let you vent to him on many occasions, even offering to punch your ex, which you laughed at because Rob wasn’t that kind of guy in the slightest.

“I’m doing alright,” you said, trying to ease his mind, “I just came here to forget.”

“Me too,” Rob replied softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, you remember that girl I was dating? She dumped me a couple of days ago. I kinda know what you’re going through.”

“Really?” You asked, sort of surprised that that whole thing had ended so quickly. They hadn’t been seeing each other for very long, but you knew Rob liked her, and you assumed she liked him too. “I- I had no idea. I’m so sorry Rob.”

Rob shrugged, offering you a small smile, “It’s nothing. I was gone too much, it was bound to fail. Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” you replied, patting the bar stool next to you, “misery loves company.”

Rob chuckled as he sat next to you. He flagged the bartender down, ordering another round of drinks for the two of you. Before you knew it, there were beers and shots in front of you. Rob picked up his shot glass, holding it up to you. You promptly grabbed yours, clinking the glass with his as he offered a toast.

“To exes and heartbreak and alcohol to make us forget.”

You laughed as you both took your shots simultaneously. The liquid burned as it went down and you choked, immediately chasing it with your beer.

The jukebox played a handful of country songs that you found yourself humming along to. Rob, on the other hand, looked at you in disgust.

“How can you listen to this stuff? And why are they only playing country?”

“You end up in a bar in Texas, you’re only going to get country.”

“Still, it’s all so depressing. I’m trying to feel better, not worse.”

You laughed at him as you downed your next shot. He followed suit, watching you as you watched him.

Eventually, you were both giggling with each other, already buzzed and feeling pretty good. You chatted, rather loudly about your breakups, laughing over how lame your exes were and how pathetic the two of you seemed.

“So, she broke up with me over a text message,” Rob explained. He was smiling for some reason, which caused you to laugh louder. “Didn’t even call, just sent a text. ‘Hey, this isn’t working out. I hope you understand.’ That’s it! That’s all I got!”

“That sucks. At least I got a face-to-face when he told me he was sleeping with my ex-best friend.” You were laughing again, unsure of why it was anything to laugh about. The memory stung, but you were giddy as you talked with Rob about it. Maybe you were both delusional at this point.

“Ugh, that’s so horrible,” Rob groaned, now looking serious, “he’s a fucking idiot because you are so fucking beautiful and perfect. I want to punch him in the throat for hurting you.”

“It’s okay Rob,” you said, “we just do what we can to move on now.”

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly, “relationships are hard.”

“They really are. Makes me think it’s better to just have really good friends to get through things with, forget all the drama of dating.” You spoke sadly now, the mood changing as you realized you were still very much hurt over the end of your relationship, mostly over the way that it had ended.

“Hey, dance with me,” Rob said, changing the subject when he noticed you get weepy. He reached his hand out to you and you shyly took it with your own, letting him help you stand as he led you to the dancefloor. There was yet another sad song playing, slow enough so that you would have to slow dance with him. He wrapped an arm around you, still holding your hand in his as he pulled you flush with his body. He then led you into a slow dance.

You relaxed into him, suddenly content with the way you felt in his arms. You gripped onto his shoulder before letting your head rest against his chest. You sighed softly; feeling the buzz in your head and the tingling in your face from all the drinking.

“I didn’t know you could dance, Benedict,” you said quietly. Almost as if on cue, he stepped on your foot, causing you to yelp unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m a terrible dancer.”

You looked up at him, smiling and taking note of how sweet he was and how cute he looked tonight.

“It’s fine, you’re fine,” you mumbled, moving to rest your head on his chest again.

“Maybe we can just be there for each other,” he began as he continued to move you around the dance-floor, “help each other move on.”

“Sounds good to me.”

When the song had ended, he led you back to the bar where you each sat, going back to your drinks. The conversation shifted to something else. You talked about work and for some reason, the first time the two of you had met and how your friendship had grown.

“You always were my favorite,” you slurred. Neither of you had stopped drinking, and you were two sheets to the wind by this point. “Don’t tell the others, but I like you most.”

“Well, you’re the prettiest,” Rob replied, leaning in closer to you, “you have pretty eyes and you’re even prettier that Jensen. Don’t tell him I said that.”

You laughed out loud, probably louder than you should have. You didn’t want to be belligerent, but even drunk, you knew this conversation was ridiculous.

“If you think I’m so pretty, then why haven’t you ever kissed me,” you said. You almost wanted to take it back, but you were filled with liquid courage and still very focused on how cute Rob was right now. You swayed in your seat as you leaned in closer to him. He was still very close to you and you closed the gap, dizzy and trying to steady yourself against the bar.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you,” he replied, “I will if you want me to.”

“Do it. I bet you could make me forget what I came here to forget.” It was almost a challenge. You were drunk, but you were with it enough to know that you had been thinking about those lips all night. You adored Rob, you always had. It simply never worked out for the two of you. You were in a relationship when the two of you had met and he ended up dating here and there, it was never meant to be. Right now, despite the fact that you were both in no condition to make rational decisions, you wanted him to kiss you. You wanted to have someone to help you stop hurting and you figured he needed the same thing.

He didn’t speak, he simply leaned in closer, his mouth dangerously close to yours as he too swayed slightly, trying to steady himself enough to make contact. You grabbed his face between your hands and led him to you the best you could. You kissed him softly, at least until you both got a feel for each other. Your heart raced and it felt so much nicer than you had ever imagined. Eventually, it turned into a complete make out session. You were gripping tight onto each other, mostly to stop the room from spinning. You knew it was the alcohol, but you wanted to think it was from the kiss.

When the kiss ended, you pressed your heads together, breathing heavily and still swaying in your seats. You acknowledged the fact that you were drunk and probably shouldn’t be here with Rob like this, especially when he was just as vulnerable as you were. But, you wanted him. You wanted him to keep kissing you, touching you, possibly doing more for you.

“Take me back to my room,” you demanded suddenly. It didn’t matter anymore. You didn’t care that he was your friend or that you were both too drunk to make the right choices right now. You wanted to move on and forget how much you had been hurt, and you hoped Rob would be what you needed. In turn, you wanted to be that for him as well. He was too good and too perfect to have his heart broken. None of this was fair and you only wanted to make it right.

Rob nodded, standing up only to stumble slightly before helping you from your seat. He fumbled for his wallet, squinting hard as he managed to pull cash out of it and tossing it onto the bar. He grabbed your hand and led you from the bar, straight toward the rooms.

You had forgotten your room number, but remained very insistent that you go to your own room.

“Where is your key?” Rob asked, “It has your room number on it.”

“It’s in my back pocket,” you grinned as you stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall.

He moved toward you, reaching behind you until you could feel his hand on your ass, “This pocket?” he asked slyly.

“No, the other one,” you responded, trying to sound seductive.

He switched pockets, trying to be smooth about the fact that he was feeling you up while searching for your key. He found what he was searching for and before he could pull away, you grabbed his face again, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He gladly returned the kiss, groaning against you as you tried to focus on how to make out with him. He pulled away after a while, leading you to the room whose number was printed on the key.

It was excruciatingly slow. The way he fumbled with the key, swiping it in the lock over and over again, trying to get it to work. When he finally got it, he dragged you inside where he began to kiss you heatedly again. You were very worked up by now and before you could think, clothes were being removed and you both stumbled around the room, trying to look sexy for each other, but failing miserably at it. It didn’t matter though. You were both gone, and neither of you cared how stupid you looked right now.

At some point, you both ended up in your bed, barely dressed and still kissing. It had slowed down a bit. Rob seemed to be taking it slow as he kissed you a lot less sloppily than how it had all started. You wanted him to touch you, wanted him to be the one to make you forget. But, he seemed to be holding back. He simply kissed you, hands running along your body.

“This isn’t how I pictured this,” he had said quietly as he held you.

“Me neither,” you mumbled.

You remembered him kissing you again as you said the words. And then everything after that became a blur.

* * *

The following morning, you woke up to the sunlight shining mercilessly through your hotel room curtains. You groaned, head pounding as you covered your face with a pillow. You shifted slightly, bumping into another body in your bed with you. You looked up quickly to get a look at who was here with you.

“Fuck,” you whispered when you saw Rob’s sleeping body next to you. You quickly tried to get a grasp on the situation. You looked at him then at yourself, now realizing that both of you were definitely not fully dressed and definitely wrapped up in each other’s arms. The worst part of it all, the last thing you remembered from last night was you asking him to kiss you, and then subsequently taking him back to your room. Everything after that was a blur or a blackout, only bits and pieces remained in your memory. Rob stirred as you studied the situation, eyes opening to greet yours. He groaned as well, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he too were in pain.

“Y/N,” he slurred, “are you okay?”

“Fuck Rob,” you replied, panicked now, “what the hell happened last night? Why are you almost naked in my bed? Why am I in my underwear? Did we- Oh my god, we didn’t, did we?”

“Relax,” he said, patting you on the arm as he scrunched his eyes closed as tightly as he could. “Nothing happened.”

“Oh, thank god,” you breathed out, relieved that you hadn’t done something you would regret.

You thought to yourself now, trying to piece together the bits of last night that you sort of remembered. You recalled that he may have felt you up in the hallway, mostly because you had urged him on. There was a lot of sloppy kissing. You thought you remembered undressing in front of him, possibly leading him to your bed.

“Do you remember anything?” You asked him, hoping he could help you out a little.

“Yeah, I remember most of it.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Nothing,” he said simply. “I swear nothing happened. You brought me to your room, we started taking off our clothes, but we just made out and ended up passing out before it went further.”

You sighed in relief, “Thank you Rob. Thank you for not letting it go there.”

“Hey, someone had to slow things down. You were way too drunk to think straight.”

You relaxed now, still laying next to him as you wrapped an arm around his body. Last night would have been a mistake if anything would have happened. This wasn’t how you wanted your relationship with him to go. At least he had been present enough to realize it first.

“You’re a decent guy, do you know that?”

Rob chuckled, “Yeah, that’s me. Too nice for my own good sometimes.”

“Don’t say that,” you replied, “It’s the reason I like you so much.”

“The eternal best friend.” He gave you a pained smile at the realization of what he thought you saw him as.

“No, I mean I really like you,” you said. You leaned in, giving him a kiss on the lips despite the fact that you were both a mess and probably still sort of drunk.

Rob looked at you curiously, “What are you trying to say exactly?”

“I’m saying that I’ve been moping for too long over a guy who was a jerk. And this entire time, I’ve had a really amazing guy who has been there for me through everything.”

“I’m always here for you, even if I can’t be with you.” He avoided your gaze, knowing that he had just given himself away.

“Hey,” you began as you placed a hand on his face, pulling him back to you, “just so you know, I’ve forgotten what it was that I was trying to forget last night. Because you’re all that I’m thinking about right now.”


End file.
